


Visiting Luna

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna invites Hermione over for a visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Luna

“I’m ever so glad that you came to visit, Hermione.”

“I appreciate the invitation, Luna.” Hermione is grateful for an opportunity to get away from everything else happening in her life right now. Since the Battle of Hogwarts, she’s been grieving over everyone lost in the war, working with Kingsley on projects for the Ministry, and helping rebuild Hogwarts.

Luna leads her upstairs. “Daddy is away this weekend researching for an article, so I welcome the company. The war is over now, and he needs to get the Quibbler running again or he’ll be lonely when I leave. Have you decided if you’ll be returning to Hogwarts when it reopens?”

“I’ve been considering it because the idea of not taking my NEWTs is unpleasant. The fact that it’s likely to be a shortened term is appealing, too, and I know I’d be able to help with some of the younger students.” Hermione also wouldn’t have the same terrors that many in her year might have since she hadn’t attended classes under the Death Eaters’ rule. Her nightmares come from other things, so Hogwarts might be a good setting for her to work through that anxiety before she’s out in the world on her own.

“I’d like it if you did.” Luna smiles as she sits on her bed. “We need to show our appreciation to the school for helping protect us. It isn’t the castle’s fault that bad things happened there, but so many are confusing one with the other and not planning to return.”

“I think it’s easier for people to blame something inanimate than to accept that people could be so evil,” she says, sitting on the corner of Luna’s bed. “I’ve been seeing it at the Ministry a lot. They want to blame the regime that was in power at the time, but people did things they wanted to do, too, and are just using that to clear their conscience. Fear can also make people do things that they normally wouldn’t.”

“Not everyone is strong enough to stand up for their ideals,” Luna points out. “It takes courage to risk your own life just to protect your principles, and not everyone has that kind of courage. There are always other factors involved, too. Look at my father. He’d do anything for me, even risk the success of the war. He’s not evil, though.”

Hermione frowns. “I didn’t mean everyone, Luna. If I’ve learned anything in recent years, it’s that the world isn’t black and white. We live in shades of gray, and I think people would get along better if they’d accept that people are complicated and the only easy answers come in books.”

“If everything was easy, there wouldn’t be any reward for hard work and perseverance,” Luna says. “People who have everything given to them are ill-equipped to survive if their lives change. Look at Malfoy. He was a bully for so long, but he realized he knew nothing when it really counted.”

“I’d rather not think about Malfoy.” Hermione can still feel the pain from the Cruciatus curse and hear Bellatrix Lestrange’s voice in her ear when she tries to sleep at night. Luna seems to understand because she reaches over to squeeze her hand.

“Neville told me he’s giving up the aurors when it’s time to return to school,” Luna tells her. “He’s thinking about trying to become a professor, so he wants to get his NEWTs taken. Have Harry and Ron decided yet?”

Thankful for the change of topic, Hermione smiles. “They aren’t going back. Harry always wanted to be an auror, and Kingsley’s offer is too good to resist. Ron is planning to keep working as an auror, but he’s also trying to help George get the shop back running. It’s not the same without Fred, and George’s heart isn’t in it, but Ron’s determined to help him. Have you spoken with Ginny?”

Luna sighs. “Yes, I have. I’m not very surprised because Ginny isn’t fond of learning things taught in classrooms, but I’m going to miss her. She’s promised to go hunting for Snorlax with me next summer, though, so that’ll be something to look forward to. She’s going to be famous, you know?”

“I know. She’ll probably get chosen for the Harpies, since that’s her goal, and there’s very little that can keep that girl from reaching her goals.” Hermione admires that about Ginny, and she hasn’t even nagged her about going back to Hogwarts. Not when she sees the shadows in Ginny’s eyes whenever school is mentioned, and she knows that Ginny bore a lot of the brunt of violence when she was there during the war. Not as much as Neville and some of the others who stayed the whole time, but enough that Hermione doesn’t nag or lecture her about it.

“She has to be known as Ginny Weasley before she’ll ever become Ginny Potter,” Luna says confidently. She smiles slightly. “Maybe she’ll become so famous that Harry can just be a footnote instead of the headline.”

“He’d love that, I know. He hates fame, especially over something like this, and it’ll probably get worse before it gets better.” Hermione isn’t fond of it, either, but she learned during fourth year not to read the newspaper and not to care what people think about her. “Ron’s enjoying it, a bit, but I think it’s even getting old for him now.” She thinks about the revolving line of girls that he’s been dating and tries not to let it hurt. They had both agreed that they weren’t sure what they wanted, after all, and it had been her idea to preserve their friendship by not rushing into anything. And, if she’s completely honest with herself, it’s the fact that he quickly accepted it and moved on that hurts more than seeing him with someone else.

“It was brave to let him go,” Luna murmurs, rubbing her thumb over the top of Hermione’s hand. “You’d have both been unhappy eventually if you’d stayed together. You want different things, and the sun can’t dance with the stars no matter how much it might want to try. It’s forever chasing but never obtaining that happiness. Now, the sun can be happy with the clouds while the stars shine brighter.”

Hermione blinks and bites her tongue before she asks if Luna actually thinks she’s making sense. Something else she’s learned over recent years is that Luna’s different but not crazy. The opposite, in fact, even if her brilliance is unique and not at all normal. “So, would I be the sun or the stars in that analogy?” she finally asks.

“The sun is hot tempered and flames flare out like an angry tongue. Stars are beautiful and take over the evening sky with their presence.” Luna smiles slightly. “That night at Shell Cottage. Did you mean it?”

The kiss. Hermione recalls it easily. There had been a nightmare then Luna’s arms around her, and they’d kissed. It had calmed her down, but neither of them had spoken about it because she’d left the next day. She had wondered if it had just been part of her dream, but Luna’s words mean it wasn’t. Thinking about it now makes her feel conflicted and uncertain, so she answers Luna’s question honestly. “I don’t know.”

Luna beams, which is an odd reaction to the answer. “You never admit to not knowing the answer,” she points out. “That means it meant something. I’d like to kiss you now, if you’d let me?”

“I…” Goodness. Hermione shifts on the bed and licks her lips because the question is surprisingly direct and unexpected. She looks at Luna’s lip and slowly nods. “Yes.”

Without giving her time to reconsider, Luna leans forward and presses their mouths together. Her lips are chapped and she’s kept her eyes open because they’re blinking at Hermione’s much too close to do anything but make Hermione’s eyes cross. When they pull back, Luna looks thoughtful. “That was bad,” she decides. “You’re too tense, and I’m not sure what to do exactly. You should kiss me now.”

“Bad?” Well, she can’t really disagree, but her ego is stinging. Hermione narrows her eyes when Luna bats her eyes and looks at her demurely. “I’ll show you bad,” she mutters before she leans forward and licks at Luna’s lips, moving her fingers into soft blonde hair and pulling Luna’s head closer. When their lips meet this time, Hermione flicks her tongue against Luna’s mouth until her lips part, then she slides it inside. Luna returns the kiss enthusiastically, pushing Hermione back onto the bed and straddling her.

“That was better, but I think we could improve.” Luna smiles mischievously before she ducks her head down to kiss her again. Only she’s also moving her hand beneath Hermione’s shirt this time, her fingers stroking her nipples through her bra and her leg firmly pressed between Hermione’s legs.

They pull apart, and Hermione looks up at Luna’s flushed face and shining eyes and feels a tightening in her gut that she hadn’t felt for Ron. “Continuous improvement is always best.” She rolls Luna onto her back, kissing her while she returns the favor, only Luna isn’t wearing a bra, so she feels warm flesh in her hand when she squeezes Luna’s breast. Luna whimpers in response, which makes Hermione feel powerful and aroused all at the same time. She rubs her leg between Luna’s as they kiss, using Luna’s leg to get friction where she needs it most.

“Oh, that’s good,” Luna murmurs, shoving Hermione’s bra up and fondling her breasts as they continue kissing. Luna reaches between them and tugs her skirt up, rubbing against Hermione’s leg more firmly without the fabric between them. Hermione’s wearing a pair of trousers, though, so she can’t just pull those off easily. Luna rolls them over again and takes care of her trousers. She unfastens them and tugs them down, leaving them both in their knickers and shirts. Looking down at her, Luna smiles. “There are other places I want to kiss.”

“Kiss anywhere you want.” Hermione watches her closely, biting her lip when Luna spreads her legs wide and crawls between them. The first kiss is against her clit, the cotton of her knickers rubbing against her as Luna presses her lips firmly against it. Hermione arches off the bed when Luna starts peppering kisses all over her knickers in such a way that rubs against her cunt.

Luna tosses her hair over her shoulder and looks at Hermione. “Can I take them off? Have you ever done this before, Hermione?”

“No, I haven’t,” she admits. “You can take them off, but only if you take yours off, too. Have you done it before?”

“Only in my dreams. It’s quiet real there, though. Only not as sweaty and sticky as it really is,” she says, pushing her knickers off before pulling her shirt over her head. “My nipples ache, which I didn’t expect, and I’m very wet between my legs. You arouse me.”

“You’re beautiful.” Hermione looks at Luna, admiring the perky breasts that aren’t quite as big as hers, and the pale toned body that’s revealed once clothes are out of the way. It’s been a few months since the war ended, but everyone’s still trying to regain weight that was lost to hunger or imprisonment. Luna’s areolas are a pale pink and cover a larger area than Hermione’s own. It’s fascinating, in a way, and Hermione likes the way her pale skin flushes as she stares.

“Thank you.” Luna grins before picking up her wand. With a quick swish, the rest of Hermione’s clothing is suddenly gone. Luna drops her wand on the bed and moves back between Hermione’s legs, kissing her again without the knickers in the way. Hermione clenches her fingers around the blanket beneath her and presses down, needing more. Luna kisses all over before she tentatively begins to lick. The shyness doesn’t last long. Soon, she’s lapping at Hermione and using her fingers in ways that Hermione’s never quite achieved herself.

“Right there,” Hermione says quickly, groaning when Luna rubs the spot again. Luna grins at her, rubbing hard while watching Hermione’s face. She licks at Hermione’s clit, and it doesn’t take long before the tension finally snaps. Hermione comes with a low grunt, squeezing her own breasts as Luna watches her.

Luna keeps stroking her until she’s stopped shuddering, then she crawls up her body to kiss her. She rubs herself against Hermione’s thigh, wetness coating her skin, and Hermione can taste herself on Luna’s tongue as they kiss. Luna pulls back and leans her head back as she rocks against Hermione’s leg, and she wishes she had a cock right then so Luna could ride it hard and fast like she’s doing her leg. Luna’s wild and abandoned, just taking her pleasure and enjoying it as she comes, making noises that Hermione finds very arousing.

Afterwards, they cuddle on top of Luna’s blanket, touching and tasting, just seeing what feels good and getting more adventurous with every touch. Luna sucks a mark on Hermione’s neck, and Hermione licks at Luna’s nipples. It’s new and different and gentle and fun. Hermione isn’t sure where it’ll go, if anywhere, but she doesn’t see any harm in exploring this together. She kisses Luna. “I’m glad you invited me over.”

“I’m glad you’re going back to Hogwarts. We can do this more often.” Luna caresses her cheek and smiles. “I was right, you know? The stars are so bright when they dance with the moon.”

End


End file.
